Le Service à la Clientèle
by P. Pon Pon
Summary: Ludwig is invited to Alfred's party on the week-end. Ludwig declines and instead decides to study. Well, Gilbert wants his brother to have a good time, and he knows the younger German has a 'thing' for a certain Frenchie. He gives his brother the address of Francis' workplace, with no description other than 'customer service'. GerFra, serious yaoi, college AU.


Le Service à la Clientèle

Ludwig walks across campus, muttering to himself. Engineering courses are not as easy as one might presume, he's just taken his fifth test and it's only been two weeks into the semester. A sigh escapes him.

"_Ich werde froh sein, wenn das hier vorbei ist..._" He groans.

"When what is over, Mr. Beilschmidt?"

The young German student turns his eyes, wincing immediately. He needs to be more careful with his words, especially after _just leaving class_.

"Nothing, Professor Edelstein." Ludwig mutters, shifting his books awkwardly. Professor Edelstein is not Ludwig's favorite teacher, however the one he sees most often. He reads Professor Edelstein's aggravated glare, the knowledge of Ludwig's bullshit bleeds from chestnut-colored eyes.

Regardless of his knowing expression, Professor Edelstein waves a hand and mutters, "Carry on," Ludwig gratefully accepts the chance to break away.

Just as his professor instructed, he carries on toward the dormitories. It's most of his friends' free time, with the exception of Kiku, who has a final lecture with Professor Edelstein. As he expects, Feliciano is sitting on the stair-railing, swinging his legs. "_Ciao_, Ludwig!" He shouts, waving vigorously.

Ludwig nods his greetings and stands beside his friend.

"Lovino wants to take me to a party! Do you want to come too?" Feliciano asks, the sounds of the backs of his shoes hitting the metal railing forcing Ludwig's eye into a twitch.

"_Nein_," Ludwig forces Feliciano's foot to stop with his own, "I want to stay here and study."

"_Noioso_," The Italian chimes in a teasing way, but laughing. "You don't want to go to Alfred's party?"

_Alfred?_ Now he _definitely_ is not going. "_Nein_." He answers solemnly.

"Okay, well if that's what you want," the Italian jumps off the railing, "I guess I'll see you later tonight."

Ludwig nods, and, seeing Lovino approaching, his usual disgusted scowl for the German painting his features, he takes his cue to leave. Slipping inside the dorm building, he goes up to his room.

Of course he did not really _want_ to study. It is officially the week-end, after all, and he does not have classes on the week-end. He just took a test, for Gott's sake, studying is his last priority at the moment!

However, it is the reason he does not want to attend the crazy American's party. The last time he went, said American had somehow convinced him to see who could drink more beer of the two. Ludwig, being German, of course won, but was awfully drunk. He had to spend the next two days recovering, and failed a test the day of his returning.

Ludwig cannot afford to fail any tests, especially not Professor Edelstein's. Kiku is an _A_ student, and he got a _B- _on a test he had to take after recovering from food poisoning. Mr Edelstein barely sympathized, and eyed Kiku like he was a delinquent until the Japanese aced the test that followed, which was a whole week later.

The point being, Ludwig does not want to risk anything crazy. It was responsible of him to remain here, in his dorm.

After a minute or five of laying face-down in his mattress, Ludwig glances out the window.

He looks with grimace, all of his friends are headed for Alfred's dorm, chattering like birds. However, there is one character who goes astray.

Francis Bonnefoy, star student in the culinary and fine arts departments, waves to Ludwig's own brother, Gilbert, and Antonio, before walking briskly towards the direction of off-campus.

Ludwig blushes, adverting his eyes from the window.

Ever since he had come to the University of the Beautiful World, he developed a growing obsession with Francis.

It had started the first day.

Gilbert, Antonio, and Francis have always been best friends since childhood, so Ludwig knew the two pretty well. Never had he taken any kind of interest in either, until Orientation.

Ludwig and Gilbert's grandfather, their caretaker since their parents died, had wanted Gilbert to wait a year so he and Ludwig could go to college together, and Antonio and Francis decided they could wait, too. After Ludwig had graduated, they were all in a rush to get to college and get through it..

Orientation Day was very _interesting _for Ludwig, for he sat next to Francis during the lecture. It wwas then, Ludwig had noticed things about Francis that he had not before. The way he smelled, the way he laughed...his posture...and since then, he wanted to uncover the other man, he wanted to see more of him and build a friendship.

Ludwig's thoughts break ad Gilbert enters the room. "_Bruder_," He begins, "you're not going to the AOC's party?" AOC is one of Alfred's aliases, it stands of American on Campus, since he's one of the only ones.

"_Nein,_" Ludwig answers curtly.

Gilbert laughed, "Whatever, sometimes you're so full of crap. I just came to change shirts."

"Where is Francis going?"

Gilbert knows of his brother's crush, and he laughs as he pulls off his shirt, "Aww how cute! _Mein bruder_ wants to get in Franny's pants tonight!"

"_Fick dich!_" Ludwig burns red, "I was just curious! I saw him leaving campus as you were coming here."

"He went to work," Gilbert answers, pulling on a black t-shirt.

"I...I didn't know he had a job..."

Gilbert grins maniacally, slipping his overshirt over his shoulders and deciding to leave it unbuttoned. "You want something to do tonight?" He tears a piece of paper off the suspended notepad, scribbling down something on it. "Pay him a visit."

"_Ich wei__ß nicht..._" Ludwig ponders, "If he is working, wouldn't he be too busy for company?"

"He'd be glad to see you." Gilbert assures, heading for the door.

"What does he do?"

Gilbert grins. "He's into..._customer service_." he laughs, leaving.

Ludwig studies the scrap of paper, and thinks a moment.

~...~

If it weren't for their brotherhood, Ludwig would not know how to read his brother's chickenscratch handwriting. He pulls up to the establishment, and it doesn't look shady. It's in a pretty good area, and lots of people were going in. He got out of the car and read the glowing neon sign.

(_Gars Doux...?)_ He thinks to himself. He doesn't speak French, but it doesn't _sound_ vulgar, or anything like that. He steps inside.

The room is decorated in velvety colors. Large, vintage-style, pull-back curtains that drape to puddles on the floor shield Ludwig's field of vision. There is a man in front of them, dressed completely in black, and he greets Ludwig.

"Bonjour, what can I do for you?" His voice is smooth, and he seems a little _too _friendly.

"Uhm...I'm here to see Francis Bonnefoy."

The man giggles. "Just go right in, you're just in time."

Mildly confused, Ludwig thanks the man, and walks beyond the curtain.

At Alfred's party, Feliciano approaches Gilbert.

"Ciao, Gilbert. Is Ludwig still studying?"

Gilbert laughs, checking his watch. "_Nein_, I don't think so. I told him to take a break."

"Oh? Well where is he?"

Gilbert easily talks over the music, "He went to a show."

Ludwig's mouth falls agape as he witnesses Francis strutting onto the stage. After waiting here for about five minutes, he hadn't witnessed much activity. A man on a loudspeaker told the people to wait, because the fun was about to start. Ludwig realized now, this was _not_ any normal kind of customer service.

He was in a strip club.

He panics, and tries to go to the back, but he's wandered his way to the middle of the crowd and can't seem to find the exit. He was going to have his brother's head for this!

Francis emerges from behind the curtain in tight, _tiny _silk underwear, revealed by _tiny_ leather shorts that are completely unzipped. He sported a small vest, completely open with no shirt to partner with it. He also wore a cop's hat and thigh-high leather boots, a riding crop strapped to his side and a rose in his mouth.

Ludwig is horrified at the fact that the sight he sees is absolutely delicious.

The beautiful French dancer bends over, taking the pole into his hands as he flips upward, locking his legs around the metal structure. Now, he's upside down, his hat falling onto the brightly lit floor.

The room screeches for him to dance, men and women clawing for the stage.

He swings around the pole, remaining upside down and parting his legs, spreading them wide to let the world see his prominent bulge, the red silk of the underwear hanging over the black, shiny leather in a circular bulge.

Ludwig is biting down so harshly on his lip, a bit of blood trickles down his chin. He can feel himself getting hard, and he knew now he wasn't escaping this.

Francis gives his audience an innocent look, he's on his feet in an instant, as he pulls down his shorts.

The volume in the room skyrockets to outstanding multitudes, even though there's still those tiny little briefs that don't hide a thing. He starts to grind onto the pole, only stopping to bend and shake his flawless, incredibly fuckable ass. He's bent and moaning like the air is fucking him, and it almost looks like he was pretending someone is shoved inside him.

Too soon, his choreography is over, and he blows the crowd a kiss before sneaking behind the curtain.

Most of the club-goers were leaving, the activities of the night had come to an end.

Ludwig was as discreet as possible, slipping behind the curtain and reading the doors. They all have stars on them, with names written in the middle. The one at the very end of the hall reads '_Bonnefoy_', and Ludwig checks the knob.

Open.

He turns the knob very quietly, slowly opening the door.

In front of a vanity was a fully naked Francis, fixing his hair in the mirror. Ludwig gently steps in, avoiding the reflection of the mirror so Francis would remain oblivious. Eventually, he puts himself in sight behind the Frenchman, who jumps in shock as a hand squeezes his ass.

"Ludwig!" The other blushes bright red, "_Bonne Marie_, what are you doing here?" He shudders a little.

"I...saw your performance...I didn't want to go to Alfred's party...and Gilbert told me to come see you."

"Gilbert!" Francis cursed him, "_Lui damne en enfer! Je vais le tuer de sang-froid!_"

Ludwig got lost in the French, but he recognizes the angry tone of the other.

"Francis...I..." He bit his lip, "I liked what I saw..."

Francis's anger breaks into an utter shock. He smirks, turning to face the other. "You did...?"

"I..." A finger is placed to Ludwig's lips, "Shhh, you're trembling. Don't be nervous..." He slid his hands up Ludwig's shirt, "I've always wanted you..."

Ludwig's eyes widen in surprise. Warm hands rub up his abs and slim fingers toy with his hardening nipples.

"Such a flawless body..." Francis comments, "just look at all these muscles...mmmm..." He licks his lips, "tell me Ludwig...tell me your kinks."

Ludwig blushed darkly, adverting his eyes from Francis's.

"_Non, chèri_," Francis purrs, "don't be so shy." He asks of the other, "Where do you want me?"

Ludwig grunts as his chest is licked up and down, a hand lowers to his abs and then slips under his pants and briefs, circling his hard cock. Finally, he answers. "In my lap."

Francis moans against the other's skin. "You want me to sit on you?" Francis pulls Ludwig close and grinds up against him, "it's a wet dream come true." Francis pushes Ludwig off him, standing. He shoves the other onto the loveseat in the room, and makes quick work of the other's clothes, tossing them to a pile on the floor.

Once the nakedness becomes mutual, Francis licks up Ludwig's shaft, fingering the base of his cock as he does so. Ludwig squeezes his eyes shut, biting his lip hard.

Francis takes the other into his mouth after his thorough licking, sliding him in inch by inch, moaning around him.

Ludwig exhales harshly as he is engulfed, helplessly bucking into the other's mouth.

Francis licks the other as he takes him down his throat, pulling off him and shoving him back in.

Ludwig shivers and warns the other. "I'm getting close..."

Francis licks the slit at the end of his cock, giving the other a little wink, letting him know it was okay.

Ludwig came into the others mouth, Francis moaning as he swallowed it all, sucking faintly on the other until his first orgasm had ended. He pulled off him, smiling.

"You're still a little hard," He murmurs, "Did I not do good enough a job."

Ludwig shakes his head. "You were amazing...I just...I need to feel you on me..."

Francis nods, standing. "If I had known you'd be visiting," He stretches a little "I would have prepared myself. Or at least brought some lube." He sighs, "I guess it'll just be a little rough."

Ludwig moans as Francis lowers himself onto him. Francis cries out softly, closing his eyes. "_Merde..._You're too big..." He shudders. "Don't move...I've never had one as big as you before. Give me a moment."

Ludwig can feel Francis's muscles expanding for his size, and Francis sighs once he is ready. "There it is..." He rolls his hips a little, "Ooh..."

Ludwig doesn't want to close his eyes, but he almost does. The urge is among him, but Francis is so damn beautiful, he wants to watch him move. He tries his best, face heating as Francis starts to bounce, up and down, on his swelling cock.

Francis is a little different than Ludwig. Ludwig doesn't make much noise during sex, the pleasure shows in his face. Francis, however, moans loudly, and biting his lip, his makes deep noises that Ludwig knows he'll hear in the wettest of his dreams.

Ludwig barely realizes that he's pushing up into Francis, contributing to the tight friction between them.

"Ludwig..." Francis groans, "Keep doing that...ahn..." He breathes, "Ngahhn...just like that, chèri..." He grabs Ludwig's shoulders, "Ohh...you're in _sooo deep!_" Francis presses Ludwig's face to his collarbone.

Francis moans the loudest he has yet, "That's it! There, that's the spot! Ahhnnn, Lud!" He screams, "I'm so close, harder, go harder..."

Ludwig felt like he could cum just off Francis' noises and words, he grasps Francis' hips. "Do you want it inside, _liebling_?"

"Yes, Ludwig...coat my insides, _sil vous plait!_"

Ludwig came into him, and Francis came onto Ludwig, nearly simultaneously. Francis grinds down onto the other until he lost all his strength, riding out his orgasm until he pulls off, laying on Ludwig.

"_Mon dieu..._" He whispers, "that was absolutely-"

"amazing." Ludwig finishes for him, placing a hand in the other's hair.

Francis nods. "_Je t'aime,_ Ludwig." He whispers endearingly.

Ludwig smiles, "_Ich liebe dich_."

~...~

Ludwig returns to the dorms, seeing his brother their with an ice-pack on his head.

Gilbert grins. "So, did you enjoy your visit?"

Ludwig nodded, smirking, "Very much so. The service was phenomenal. _Danke, Bruder_." He takes off his jacket.

Gilbert stares at him. "You fucked him, didn't you?"


End file.
